


You don't know spoken word

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Spoken Word Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: On spoken word poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: This is a spoken word poem that is written, and can be read as written poetry without the speech pattern that has come to plague spoken word poetry. It's a meta poem on poetry.  The faux hurt cadence that a lazy speaker can use to cover for their weak words is used to cover for the weak words here, and the strong words are left on their own, without it, it rhymes and it doesn't. Truthfully i'm not a great poet, this was written in 30 ish minutes while in the bath.





	You don't know spoken word

What you know about spoken word is wrong  
This poetry doesn’t have to be a song,  
It doesn’t have to go on and on, and on  
And on  
It doesn’t have to have this cadence to it, that makes you want to shudder to it,  
It doesn’t have to be repetitive either,  
Consider, instead, this a lecture  
A lecture can rhyme, but it doesn’t have too,  
It might just be me talking, or  
A conversation with you,  
A lecture seeks to inform you with knowledge,  
And though this has rhymed sometimes  
I pledge,  
That the spoken word cadence from now on will be gone, like a light that is shone  
Into darkness  
Meta poetry is about poetry, metal poetry is about death and disease, metal pottery is difficult to construct, it takes hours of labour, to smith, to hammer and shape a piece that you are happy with,  
It’s a lot like poetry i’d wager,  
Though don’t get me wrong,  
I may speak with aplomb,  
But the effort i go through is nothing like you,  
Mr smith,  
Or is it, Anderson  
A reference is cheap and not what I seek, it was but a peak into what i think is peak  
Poetry  
Spoken not because I want you to know something different  
Maybe to know more but definitely  
To make you feel  
A laugh, a cry, a tear in your eye, or  
Cut the very breathe from your breast  
Spoken poetry doesn’t need to make sense, it doesn’t need to rhyme it doesn’t need meter, nor repetition,  
We use them for influence over your emotion, this cadence is easy, it tugs at your feelings because i’m talking as if i am hurt  
But i’m not, and soon this will be forgot,  
Because?  
Poetry is dead! No, that’s not really true it’s just what you want to hear,  
No it’s alive, it jiggles and jives, and lives and thrives in music, in spoken word, in videos absurd,  
But what you know about spoken word, IS wrong.  
It can and is written, and should hold power in this form,  
Without,  
Being,  
Spoken.


End file.
